


黑研 太陽背後

by Kansaki0808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaki0808/pseuds/Kansaki0808
Summary: 是虐文喔，黑研，有研日
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	黑研 太陽背後

**Author's Note:**

> 是虐文喔，黑研，有研日

黑尾知道研磨變得怪怪的。  
大概是黃金週之後開始的，研磨除了更愛排球了之外，又有什麼東西悄悄的改變了。  
身為發小，黑尾對研磨的每一個情緒敏銳的有如自己的一個部份，他們對彼此的了解大概旁人看來是共用同一顆腦，流著一樣的血，那樣的有默契。  
但這次研磨是真怪。  
黑尾知道研磨真的真的變了  
而且。只有他看得出來。  
是什麼呢。  
好像是眼神，那個貓捕獵的眼神，專注，閃著興味  
太奇怪了。  
出於直覺，黑尾認為這個改變來自那個小不點，烏野的十號，日向翔陽。  
黑尾也覺得自己怪怪的  
為什麼總覺得不太自在  
他只要看到烏野的十號就身心理上排斥。  
一直以來的游刃有餘似乎在近來土崩瓦解，不復存在。  
上次這樣似乎已經是八歲之前，遇見研磨之前，那個內向的自己。  
"我們邀請了烏野中參加梟谷學園的練習合宿。"貓又教練說。  
\----- 門被一個打扮成不良的女人打開，站在那人之後的，是烏野高中的怪人一年級組合，M字瀏海翹得亂七八糟的二傳影山，和橙色頭髮神采奕奕的副攻日向。  
"這就是主角總是最晚來的那個梗嗎"  
黑尾調侃著說，烏野的經理肉眼可見的十分開心，研磨難見的露出了"研磨式熱血"，黑尾覺得有點悶悶的。  
\-----  
"翔陽啊，你要一直有趣下去喔"  
研磨悠悠的說。  
黑尾問自己為什麼會無法接受那個人，所有人都超級喜歡日向的，尤其音駒和梟谷。  
黑尾不討厭日向，但是就是不能接受。  
"嘿嘿嘿，別被他們嚇到了喔"  
一大一小兩隻活寶隔著網子跳來跳去，場面可愛的令人莞爾，"翔陽啊，一直在進步呢…..."  
心中一陣絞痛，研磨的眼神啊......  
美得令人陶醉，也令黑尾心寒。  
他從小就幾乎獨占了研磨，他從不擔心任何人會搶走自己的發小，也對那樣的研磨習以為常。  
此刻，黑尾才意識到，自己或再也不是研磨那唯一的存在，所謂失去才懂珍惜就是這樣吧。  
令他喘不過氣的心痛，黑尾這才知道自己早已喜歡上這個很依賴他的發小，很深很深的愛著。  
而研磨，就像自己喜歡他一樣，喜歡著日向，很深很深的愛著。  
自己一直都知道這些吧，只是不肯面對。  
或許看似是研磨依賴黑尾更多一些，但只有黑尾自己知道。  
是他依賴研磨更多一些。  
勉強掛起笑容，黑尾裝作若無其事的說:"如果小不點來我們隊，你會更有幹勁一點嗎？"  
不要轉頭，  
不要看我，  
如果是研磨的話，一定感覺得到異樣吧。  
任何一點刺激黑尾都可能崩潰，只能拚命隱藏。  
當不了男友，好歹，還是發小。  
去吧，研磨  
去追尋你的太陽吧，因為我知道你有多喜歡他  
正如我有多喜歡你。


End file.
